


Preachers and Piercings

by Vaders_cape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Assault, Victim Blaming, Violence, conversion therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaders_cape/pseuds/Vaders_cape
Summary: Lucifer Milton is a teenaged boy with some problems. Mouthy, five too many piercings, and oh yeah, he's gay. Lucifer doesn't see it as an issue, but his brother sure does. Hence why he's at Camp Romans 1:26-28, a Christian conversion camp for "helping lost youths find their way". Lucifer is set on not having a good time, and then he meets Sam Winchester. Love is found, secrets are kept, and shadows lurk behind the bright facade of the camp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, folks, here it is. Ten thousand words even, all tied up with some gorgeous art to match. 
> 
> I signed up for this, because I like challenges, and holy moly, this was a challenge. Deadlines to be met, lengths to be written. Far too stressful for my far too laid back taste. But, I did it, and I'm proud as a peacock. 
> 
> As for that art? [Here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8197544)

The angry silence in the car was far too much for Lucifer to bear. “Is this what you’re going to do all summer? Pretend I don't exist?”

Michael sighed, never taking his eyes off the road. “No, Luke, we won't. I promise to write. Besides, it is just for the summer. Then you can come home, hopefully cured.”

Lucifer snorted. “Cured? What, like being gay is some sort of sickness?”

Michael shook his head. “You don't get it. This isn't what our family or God wants. Luke, these people will help you.”

“Like hell they will. And it’s Lucifer. Dad gave me a stupid name, might as well use it,” Lucifer reminded Michael coldly, toying with the clasps on his leather jacket. Michael just went back to focusing on the road. This was going to be one long car ride. 

~~~~~

Two hours later, Michael woke Lucifer up from his nap by pushing his feet off the dash and saying, “We’re here.” 

Lucifer woke up with a start, and rolled his eyes at Michael. He pushed open the door of his brother’s car, and jumped out. They were parked in a dirt parking lot, bordering on a lake dock. What was the name again? Lucifer racked his brain for whatever information about this camp he got when he was forced to read the stupid pamphlet. Lucifer didn’t want to go to any sort of camp, let alone on made up entirely of religious counselors telling him how much of a “monster” and “abomination” he was for loving other guys. Finally Lucifer saw a sign that said, “Lake Purgatory.” Fitting name. There was a plastic table with plastic banner that read “Camp R1:26-28” with several counselors in lime green shirts with the same logo on them signing kids in. Michael led Lucifer in line with him. They were behind another boy and someone who appeared to be his much taller brother. The two walked forward. and Lucifer heard shorter one introduce his companion as his younger brother Sam. The kid had a sort of kicked puppy look to him, despite his huge stature. They stepped aside, and Michael and Lucifer stepped forward. The brunette girl tending the check-in sheet started saying,”Welcome to- oh.” Her face fell flat, then a little scared when she looked past Michael and saw Lucifer. Sometimes it was the torn jeans and leather jacket combo, or the spiked hair and five piercings, or even just his “awful” attitude, people always stopped to stare. 

“This is Luk-Lucifer,” Michael corrected himself, “Lucifer Milton.”

The girl looked down her list. “Milton, Milton, found it! You’re in,” she said, smiling at Michael and avoiding Lucifer. They walked to the side by the ferry to the island where the camp was. All the other parents and guardians were saying goodbye to children who didn't want to be here.

“I promise to write, Lucifer. Just, please, don't get kicked out,” Michael said, putting his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, Mika, not making any promises.” Lucifer used the old nickname for Michael that he hated, more or less just to annoy him and also for calling him Luke. Michael just rolled his eyes, and walked away.

Lucifer spotted the boy he was behind in line. The tall brunet was leaning against a tree, quietly looking up. Lucifer snuck up behind the opposite side of the tree. “Heya, pretty boy. How’re you?” Lucifer said, walking around. He figured one source of entertainment would be enough to get through this damnable thing.

The object of Lucifer’s advances barely turned when he heard Lucifer’s voice. “Uh-fine. I guess.”

“Not happy about being here either, I take it?” Lucifer questioned, walking a bit closer.

The brunet chuckled nervously. “Uh, no. But both Dad and Dean think it’ll help with my, uh, issue so I guess I’ll stand it.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Your issue? What, like banging dudes is an issue?”

The boy shrugged and replied, “I don’t know, I mean that’s what Dad and Dean called it.”

Lucifer practically snorted. “You actually listened to your parents on this? I'm gonna tell you one thing, if your parents sent you to a place like this, then they’re full of glitter and pure shit. But beyond that, what’s your name?”

“Um, I’m Sam.”

“Sam. I like it. I'm Lucifer.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to be confused. “Lucifer? Like-”

“Yes, like the angel. Or devil. Whatever you prefer.”

There was deep pause in the dialogue between the two, then Sam said,”I like it. It means Light Bringer in Latin, right? It’s unique.”

Lucifer barely had time to process the thoughtful comment when the counselors, seeing there were no more check-ins, got together and stood on some tree stumps to elevate them above the kids. One of them, a blonde woman with pale eyes in a white shirt, separating her from the rest of the counselors, stood on the highest stump and faced the kids. “Well, what a nice looking group of campers we have here! I’m Lillith, one of the head counselors here, and us here at Camp R1:26-28, or Camp Romans for short, are very happy to be helping you guys back on your paths of righteousness!” Lilith announced, looking over the crowd. Looks like they going didn't skip the daily brainwashing with her. "The ferry to get to the island will be here in a few minutes, so get closer to the dock and line up. That's the way!" She exclaimed, witnessing some of the campers start lining up. Lucifer hung back, not wanting to go any further.

Finally the ferry came, and people started loading on. The first line went on, then the ferry came around to pick up the second group. Lucifer was last in line. He leaned on the railing. For what it was, these guys really knew how to make Hell look like Paradise. The island was covered in lush green plants, and had beaches surrounding the whole place. You could see a path, presumably leading to the center of the island, where the actual camp was. Everything seemed so pleasant. You wouldn't guess it would be some sort of brainwashing camp. 

The ferry docked, and everyone stepped off. The other group was waiting when they met them. Lilith took charge and started leading them down the path. They hiked for a good half fifteen minutes before reaching the camp which was, as Lucifer guess, in the middle of the island. Or pretty close. After allowing the campers to get a breath, Lilith found another tree stump to stand on. "Here's where you'll be staying for the summer! Take a look around. You'll get pretty familiar with this place after the first couple weeks. But first, you guys gotta be sorted into cabins. Twelve cabins are here, each with room for six, which is actually more space than we need this year." Huh, Lucifer wondered why. Was it because some people might actually be learning to accept their children? Imagine that. 

"The twelve cabins are named after none other than Jesus' twelve disciples! Will anyone volunteer to name them?" Lilith grinned, looking out at the teenagers gathered. Clearly this woman had either never been a teenager, because she seemed almost surprised as no one raised their hand. "How about you in the front? Yes, you with the blond hair and... combat boots?" Lucifer wasn't surprised when she singled him out. He was wearing a leather jacket and combat boots in the middle of a goddamn summer camp. 

"The twelve disciples are Matthew, Philip, John the Beloved, Bartholomew, Simon, Peter, Thomas the Doubtful, Andrew, Jude or Thaddeus, James the Greater, James the Less, and Judas Iscariot," Lucifer recited off. Glad to see his years of Catholic education weren't wasted. 

"You're almost correct. Judas was replaced by Saint Paul. Paul is the one whom the cabin is named after. Good job, though. What's your name?" Lilith smiled with her pearly white teeth.

Lucifer smirked and said, "I'm Lucifer Milton."

Lillith was definitely taken back by that. "Is that a joke?"

"You wish. Got three brothers as well, two younger, one older. Oldest is named Michael, next after me is Raphael, and our youngest is Gabriel. And you think you've met religious nuts," Lucifer spat out the last part. 

"Well... Lucifer, glad to see you have a good background," Lillith's gaze turned back to the rest of the group. "Now, follow me to where you'll be sorted!" She jumped off the stump and started walking to a trampled circle of grass surrounded by trees. The campers followed. Lilith turned back to the group, gesturing for another counselor to join her. "This is Alistair everyone! He's sort of quiet, so don't be worried if he doesn't talk much." Alistair was tall, lean, and looked downright terrifying. His dark beady eyes, sallow skin, and rough scruff gave him the appearance of a well trained fighter. There was also something... dark in his eyes. Lucifer couldn't pinpoint it, but it was still scary as hell. 

Lilith drew the attention back to her by clapping her hands. "Here's how we're gonna do this. Everyone will pick a name of a disciple out of the jar. Then go to the tree with the name of your disciple carved into it. Got it?" Lucifer looked at the surrounding trees. Sure enough, on each of them was a name of a disciple. "Now, line up!" Just as before, Lucifer fell back to the end of the line. A sprightly and somehow cheerful girl with bright orange hair skipped over  
to Andrew's tree. One blond boy, who couldn't have been older than fifteen, went over to James the Lesser tree. Sam, the boy he had been talking to earlier, was assigned to John the Beloved's cabin. And Lucifer? He was assigned to St. Paul's. Lucifer vaguely remembered something about Paul being some sort of mass killer, which was a job Lucifer was contemplating in that moment.

Finally, after everyone was sorted, a leader was assigned to each cabin. She was a stern older woman, late thirties to early forties, with her mouse brown hair tied back in a bun. "Alright, children, listen up,” Lucifer decided this woman was most definitely a teacher. "I am Naomi. You will all stay on the path, and you will all follow me. Single file, and minimal talking. If anyone has any questions, ask me. Clear?" Her question was met with silence. "Then let's go."

After hiking for a good half an hour hiking uphill through a forest, they came to the cabin. It was less of a cabin than a large treehouse. The wooden structure was in the canopy of four trees and was covered in vine. A rope ladder connected the entrance of the cabin to the ground. Naomi pointed to the ladder. "Hurry and climb. Drop off your things, and come back down. You need to come to orientation back in the center of the island."

Lucifer suppressed a groan. More hiking? This was getting more and more fun, wasn't it? They were staying in a treehouse, so Lucifer was able to give them some sort of recognition. This time, Lucifer wasn't going to be last. First choice at beds meant best choice. So he sprinted ahead, set his left foot on the rung, and started climbing. He was fast and pulled himself up to the cabin in no time. He found a bed in a corner, by a window, and swung his bag on the top bunk. He sat down on it as well, and watched the others come in. A tall and muscular boy with an extreme browbone and square jaw picked a bottom bunk, and a scrawny brunet boy choose the top of the third set of beds. The tall boy was very quiet, but carried a threatening nature with him, daring anyone to come close. The small brunet on the third bed was dead silent, and very timid. Naomi came climbing up the ladder silently, and called out, "Ready to go, boys?" which caused the small brunet boy to jump about five feet in the air. Lucifer threw his feet over the edge of his bed and jumped down. The quiet tall boy ducked out of the doorway, and the last boy climbed down and walked behind Lucifer. Lucifer waited until the first boy was down, then scrambled down the ladder, followed by the other one. 

Naomi led the boys down the path. "So, what are all of your names?" 

The tallest boy mumbled something. 

"Ezekiel?" Naomi asked, attempting to clarify.

Instantly, the boy's eyes harshened. "Gadreel," he corrected, "It's Gadreel."

"I apologize, Gadreel. Speak up next time," Naomi replied, then looked at Lucifer. "You were the one with the odd name..."

"We're in a Christian Camp and you can't even remember the name of the Adversary himself? Shocking," Lucifer quipped. 

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Answer the question."

"Lucifer Milton."

"Thank you," Naomi sighed, then turned her sharp gaze to the third boy, who had tried to hide himself behind Lucifer, "And you?'

The brunet timidly announced, 'My name's Samandriel. But you can call me Alfie." Lucifer was curious about how one could get Alfie from Samandriel. Must be a middle name or something. Whatever.

Naomi nodded, "Thank you, Alfie. Now, how old are all of you?"

Gadreel said he was sixteen, which made Lucifer do a double take. Samandriel or Alfie or whatever said he was 15. Considering the kid looked somewhere around twelve, Lucifer was again surprised. When it came to his turn, Lucifer replied with a simple, "17."

Naomi nodded as she acquired all this information, and went back to facing ahead.

 

~~~~~

Finally, they reached the camp center. Only one other cabin was there. As the rest of the other cabins trickled in, Lucifer looked around. 

Three large cabins were surrounding the tamped down ground. The one one the left had a faded and chipped wooden sign saying, "Mess Hall". It truly lent to the feel of just how old this place was. The cabin in the middle had two stories, and many windows. Lucifer figured it was counselor rooms. The last cabin, the one on the right, was large and seemed, from the outside, to consist of one large room. It was probably a storehouse of some sort. A large fire pit was in the center of the dirt, and around sixty seats surrounded it. The area was wide open, and had plenty of space. It wasn't actually that bad.

Finally, the last cabin arrived. And Lucifer took every reconciliation with this place back. All twelve counselors walked out of the center building in two lines led by a short, stout, and balding man that had whatever hair he had was a mottled grey. The group went inside the circle of seats, and stood around the campfire that was, for reasons Lucifer didn't exactly understand, burning this early in the day. It was still extremely hot and humid out, even Lucifer was regretting his clothing choice. 

The man who appeared to be the head counselor began to speak. "My name is Father Azazel. God sent me to help and show you guys the righteous way, away from your sinful paths. Well, kids, looks like this is a very good start to a very blessful month!" Lucifer was cringing. "Now, after all of you have made wonderful friends with your cabin mates, I'm sure you're all wondering how you'll fill your time here. If you were just expecting many hours of prayer all day, I apologize. There will be some, as God comes first before all, but there is much more for all of you. Every cabin here has a schedule of activities, each with another cabin. Sundays are prayerful days of rest, so your schedule won't start until Monday. The same schedule will be used throughout the whole session, so if you're late to something, you can get there quickly. After the final meal of the day, everyone has a few hours of recreation time to enjoy with people you meet here, as well as preorganized activities." Lucifer had some ideas of "recreation" to participate in with the other boys. "Now that everything has been explained," Father Azazel took out a thick black book from his pocket, "Let us read from the Book of Psalms.

 

~~~~~

 

After what seemed like the entire collection of psalms was read, everyone was released to dinner. Lucifer got in line, received his dinner, and sat down with his two cabin mates, across from Gadreel and next to Samandriel. Lucifer examined the dish. Was it oatmeal? Lucifer took a bite. "The hell?" Lucifer was definitely confused. This stuff seemed to have oats in it, along with other grains, but it was much thinner. There was plain bread and water along with it.

"It's gruel," Gadreel said, sopping up his with the bread. "It's a pure diet. Supposed to promote chastity and purity through lack of flavor and, by extension, worldly pleasures."

"Their idea of 'curing' the gays and stopping hookups is bland food?" Lucifer was not sure whether to laugh or slam his head on the table. This place was really something.

After dinner was finished, Lucifer, Gadreel, and Samandriel were sitting together on the side of the fence, not talking. Was this some stupid movie trope? Probably. Did Lucifer care? No.

Naomi came up to them. "Boys, you can't just sit and not talk. Find something to do or find someone to talk to." Lucifer had the strong urge to tell her to watch and see. "I can force you go pray with Father Azazel in the chapel."

That sold it. "I-I thought I saw a friend of mine over by the lake swimmers, I think I'll join her," Samandriel said, running pretty fast. 

"I'm going to actually do what I came for and go pray." Gadreel calmly stood up and walked over to the third building. So that's what it was. 

"And you?" Naomi asked Lucifer. Lucifer didn't say anything. "I will send you with Gadreel." 

"I think I saw some friends down by the lake," Lucifer mumbled, getting up and walking away.

~~~~~

Lucifer walked to the outer edges of the forest, where it did border on the beach. Lucifer climbed the tree, and sat down on a branch. He was fairly quick about it, as he was practiced at sneaking out. Granted, after Dad had been spending his night "working" and was sleeping it off with a hooker next to him, it wasn't exactly like he cared. But, Michael decided to step in his father's shoes, and trample on his escapades. 

Lucifer distracted himself from these reflections by looking at the sky. As the island was pretty far from any cities or towns, you could see all the stars. It was something beautiful. And on a clear night like this, you could see Venus, the Morning Star. It was the best and brightest. No wonder it was named after the goddess of beauty. 

Lucifer then noticed the two people below. One had raven hair, and was shorter than the other. He was looking up while the other one pointed and identified the stars. Then Lucifer recognized the second boy.

It was Sam from earlier, with his fluffy hair and dimpled grin. He was looking at the stars and pointing. The Morning Star may have been bright, but it was nothing compared to the light reflecting in Sam's eyes. And that sounded like a cheesy pick up line. That was a cheesy pick up line. Lucifer rolled his eyes at himself. He wasn't that stupid. But then Lucifer was forced to take it back when the branch broke and he came crashing down. 

Lucifer's vision was disoriented, and he heard a muffled voice calling his name, then everything cleared. Sam was leaning over him with his hands on Lucifer's shoulders. "Lucifer? Lucifer?" 

"Wha'?" Lucifer asked, confused. 

"Lucifer, talk to me." 

"You know, when I imagined you leaning over me, this scene was not on the list."

Sam let go of him, and turned away. Lucifer was positive he had made him blush. "Cas, I think he's fine." The darker haired man walked over and kneeled down next to Lucifer. "This is Cas," Sam presented.

"My full name is Castiel Novak," Castiel threw in. "I'm the assistant nurse here, and a good friend of Sam's. We saw you fall pretty hard. Can you stand?" Lucifer nodded.

Sam helped him up, and Castiel gave him a routine check over for brain damage, sorry, a concussion. "I don't see any signs of a concussion. You're good. However, it would be best if Sam and I walked you back to where your counselor is. It's pretty late anyway."

Lucifer shrugged. "Alright, I guess." 

Castiel walked ahead, playing leader through the twisted paths. Sam held back to talk with Lucifer. "What were you doing in the tree?" Sam inquired, looking down at Lucifer curiously. Once again, Lucifer was by no means short, but Sam had a good three or four inches on him. 

"Why do you want to know?" Lucifer snipped with his arms crossed. He waited for the inevitable, "Why do you answer my questions with questions," retort. But it didn't come. 

"I'm just curious. That's human nature."

"Human nature is an excuse people use for inexcusable crimes. You could normalize anything with that."

Sam went silent for a moment. "That's... that's deep. But human nature gives us the ability to love and cherish and be kind."

"Not that I've seen. Human nature is cruel, and not worth a damn," Lucifer stated. "Human Nature" is what Dad used to describe his late nights and frolics with the strippers from the seedy bar on Seventh Street. "Human Nature" is what his mother told him why she was leaving him and his brothers, stating that "Human Nature" was the gift to explore. Lucifer sat by that door for a week. According to any contact he received, which was none, she was still "exploring". "Human Nature" is what gave Michael the right to boss everyone around, even Dad, and make all the decisions. And "Human Nature" is what finally turned Lucifer cold, inside and out. 

Sam walked ahead, silent and pondering. Finally, Castiel lead them into the center, where the groups were getting together. Naomi ran over, along with a dark brunette woman. "Lucifer, where were you? We were going to send a search party for you." Lucifer highly doubted that was true. The other woman seemed to be saying the same thing to Sam. 

"We had a staff member with us," Lucifer said, looking down. This woman was extremely good at guilt tripping. Almost as good as Michael. Almost. 

"And that fixes everything? No, Lucifer. It's late, and I'm sure both of your cabin mates are very tired from today. Do you think it was very kind or very selfish to make them wait so long?" Naomi challenged. Lucifer ignored her. "Young man, answer me. Now."

"It was pretty selfish, especially considering the twelve year old should have been in bed three hours ago," Lucifer snapped, flicking his hand at Samandriel, who just looked down. Kid knew what he looked like. Huh.

"Lucifer!" Naomi slapped him across the face. "I know you're tired, but taking out your anger on others through insults is no way to be a good Christian. You will apologize to Alfie this instant," she commanded. Lucifer touched his stinging cheek. She hit him pretty hard. And she was right, he was tired. And, okay, maybe calling Samandriel out on his young appearance was a low blow. He probably got that at a lot school, considering how easily he took it. 

Lucifer simply turned to Samandriel. "Sorry about saying you looked twelve. Jesus wouldn't do it, apparently, and as such neither should I. Take it or leave it."

Samandriel nodded with his large blue eyes. He really did look too young to be here. "I accept your apology. I know you didn't mean anything," he murmured softly. This kid had the heart of an saint, Lucifer could tell. You don't forgive someone that sincerely that fast. But this kid was willing to forgive him just like that. He seemed so innocent. But his eyes. They were what gave him away. It took years of pain to build up that much sadness. Lucifer knew. It was the last expression on his sweet little brother Gabriel's face before he ran away from home. Poor kid had a bad family, just like him.

Lucifer was shaken out of his thoughts by Naomi telling him that he did the right thing by apologizing and all that crap, then leading the group back to the cabin. It was dark, but the hike was pretty uneventful. They all got back to the treehouse cabin, and Naomi told them to change clothes while she waited outside.

All three quickly changed and hopped into bed. Naomi came in to check on them, told them goodnight, then turned off the light and shut the door. Lucifer also heard the click of a lock. So that was how they kept kids in. Not by trust, by force. Seemed fitting with the rest of the camp's ideas. Lucifer just sighed and settled down into the bunk. 

~~~~~

The next day was Sunday, and dear Jesus, it was the most boring thing he had ever been to. The Catholic masses he had been to were nothing compared to this. Generally those were only an hour. This thing lasted from eight o'clock to two in the afternoon. Six hours of listening to Father Azazel preach, as well as after the bread and wine were shared, every counselor came up and shared a story. Lucifer supposed they were supposed to be inspirational, but they were just boring. Probably the most interesting story was the girl who belonged to a cult of witches who practiced medieval era magic. The first part of that was interesting, but after she started talking about how she saw an icon of the Blessed Virgin, Lucifer stopped listening. Father Azazel's, though, was by far the worst. He kept trying to throw popular culture into his sermon, and considering he sounded like the last time he was caught up was 1979, it was a mess. And it lasted for three hours. As if the fourteen readings, one by each counselor, weren't torture enough.

Finally, they were released from the chapel and sent to go eat. There were few who, as soon as they were out of that church, didn't run straight for the mess hall. Lucifer didn't see who, as he was one of those who was running. Skipping breakfast wasn't popular with anyone. Lucifer grabbed his lunch, which was the exact same as dinner the day before, and went to sit near Gadreel. "Where's Samandriel?"

Gadreel shrugged. "They put out the sign-ups for altar servers for daily mass and such. He went to go sign up."

“Ah.”

After lunch, they were all handed maps and told to find somewhere to do something quietly. No loudness or rambunctious activity would be tolerated. Lucifer scanned the map. Cabins, chapel, arts and crafts, library. Not much to do. Lucifer decided on the library. It was some ways away, so Lucifer started hiking.

When Lucifer arrived, he found he wasn't the only one there. Sam was too. The tall boy was perusing the aisles, which were admittedly okay for the size of the camp. He pulled a book out, and Lucifer slid next to him. He wasn't noticed until he said, "Paradise Lost. Not bad."

Sam was startled at Lucifer's sudden appearance, but replied, "You've read it?"

"You seem surprised I can read at all."

Sam shook his head. "No, no. Not like that. Uh, I mean, I just didn't think that, uh," he stuttered.

Lucifer chuckled. "You're pretty cute when you're flustered, you know that?"

Sam blushed. "Uh, well, um..."

Lucifer changed the topic back to the book. "I really enjoyed the author's characterization of them. He really fleshed them out, making it seem to be less black and white that what most doctrine tells us."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Lucifer, the character, was always the most intriguing. You were never sure if he was good or bad."

"I'm pretty sure he was painted out to be an evil character. Why would you say that though?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, all he wanted was not to be ruled over, and he was shoved into Hell for it. And then, when the corruption of man came, God may have given us free will, but really, Lucifer gave us the shove to go out into the world. He was the one who made humanity grow up and extend beyond God's control. Like he was living through them."

Lucifer pondered for a minute, then replied, "You're good at this whole analyzing and defense thing."

Sam smiled a little. "Thanks. I want to be a lawyer when I get to college. You?"

"Haven't decided. Law wouldn't be bad, but I'm leaning towards art or music."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Music? Art?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Yes, Sam. I have interests that aren't putting holes in my skin.”

Sam pursed his lips. "I might see that. Doesn't seem to fit you, though."

"And frankly, I don't think a lawyer, pulling every string known to man to get him the greatest amount of reputation and cash fits you."

Sam went silent, mulling it over. Lucifer finally caught his attention again when he sat down at the table in the middle of the library, pulled out the chair across from him, and waited. Sam did sit down, and faced Lucifer. Lucifer leaned forward on his forearms, and asked, "So, where are you from?"

After about an estimated hour, Lucifer really hadn't learned much about Sam's life, other than he lived in Kansas with his big brother and father. Not so different from him then. Lucifer really hadn't shared much with Sam, other than he was from Nebraska.

Sam stood. "You think we should go back? I mean, they might start looking for us."

"They wouldn't miss us," Lucifer scoffed. "But sure. Tomorrow, during free time, wanna meet here again?" Lucifer prepped for the turn down. 

"Sure." On a scale of mild dislike to- wait. "You're really interesting. I'd like to know you more." Sam smiled a little before walking away. 

Did he? I mean. Lucifer was in a whirlwind. Why did he care so much? He was just some boy who had eyes that were every color imaginable that Lucifer didn't mind he had to look up to see, adorable dimples, a smile that could power a whole city it was so bright, and-

Oh.

Shit. 

What was Lucifer? Twelve? He didn't get crushes. They were for saps. And Lucifer wasn't a sap. Nope. But if he did have to pick someone to crush on, Sam would be it. Lucifer just shook his head and sighed, before walking down the stairs.

Lucifer got back to camp just in time for dinner. Afterwords, they had evening prayers, which consisted of reading the entire freaking New Testament, in the chapel. Finally, they were all directed to go back to their cabins. Lucifer changed his clothes, and landed in bed, falling asleep to the sound of the door being locked shut.  
~~~~~

Next thing Lucifer knew, Naomi was yelling at the boys to get out of bed. Lucifer got up first, and started dressing, then Gadreel. By the time Lucifer laced his boots, Samandriel was still in bed. After watching Gabriel pull the same damn stunt for years, Lucifer did what he usually did in this case, and yanked him out of bed by his collar. Lucifer escaped Gadreel's glare by jumping from the landing, which only hurt a little, and stood next to Naomi. "Come on, boys!" Naomi called up. Gadreel came down, followed by a tired looking Samandriel. Gadreel couldn't hit Lucifer, as Naomi was watching, but his glare was enough. He was strangely protective of this tiny kid. Weird. Naomi led them to breakfast, where they all ate quickly, then to their first activity: therapy.  
Father Azazel, assisted by that creep Alistair, were running the show. They were paired with another cabin of four boys. They started with everyone saying their name and ages. Lucifer got a hilarious reaction from the priest when he said his name. Aside for the balking at Lucifer, it went pretty smoothly. Lucifer didn't remember the other boys' names, and didn't care to. Next, they talked about when they all decided to "divert from the true life". Lucifer deciphered that it meant, "When did you start thinking of banging other dudes?"

Gadreel was throw into the spotlight he loathed, when he said he was at a sleepover and things got a little (read: repulsively) dirty. Samandriel said he knew when he was dared to kiss a boy in sixth grade, and it felt good. The others had varying stories, from having a crush on a boy, to realising in the middle of sex. When it came to Lucifer's turn, he said at first it was to rebel against his family, then he realised he found guys to be far more attractive and pleasing than any chick he had taken for a spin. The Father Azazel talked for a while about morals, read some Bible verses and discussed the meaning of them with the group, and Alistair shared a very few words, and they were released to their next class. 

The other classes really weren't barely worth mentioning. After therapy, there was some sort of outdoor sports class with a super buff guy named Brady. Then a nature and hiking course with Naomi leading them and a cabin of girls. That wasn't as bad. They then stopped for a half hour lunch break, before going to a swimming class with Lilith leading it. Ah yes, the perfect cure for gayness, shirtless dudes in swimming trunks. Didn't exactly help that this was the class he shared with Sam and his cabin. Ah, well. Lucifer just focused on swimming and totally didn't subtly check out Sam's lean, toned body. Nope. Never. Then they went to some god awful arts and crafts thing where a nice lady named Hannah tried to teach them all how to crochet. Lucifer was okay at it, Gadreel's hands were not made for such delicate arts, and Samandriel had already made a hat by the time class was halfway over. Then they went to some religious purity course, Theology of the Heart or whatever, taught by Mr. Bartholomew, who also lead the altar boys and was one hell of a creep. Lucifer really felt bad for Samandriel. And their final class of the day was a music class. And here, Lucifer was literally cringing. Not only was the teacher, a young woman named Abbadon, an absolute control freak, no one in this class could sing. At all. Lucifer was glad when they were freed so he could enjoy the blessed sound of silence. 

After dinner he hiked to the library, where Sam was waiting. "What did you think of the first day?"

"It's going to be one hellish summer, I can tell," Lucifer swifty replied, sitting in a chair and putting his feet on the table.

"Favorite class?" 

Lucifer pondered the question, then responded, "Nature Studies."

"You like the outdoors?" Sam asked, sitting across from him.

"Yeah," Lucifer said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He wasn't a big smoker, but liked them from time to time. He stuck one in his mouth, and offered the pack to Sam, who refused. He put them away, and lit his. "Untouched nature gets rarer and rarer as time goes on. It's amazing to see it."

"You're right," Sam acknowledged while Lucifer took a drag on his cigarette. "Ever wonder what the earth looked like without humans?" 

Lucifer removed his cigarette from his mouth and blew out the smoke to his left. "Bet it was quieter and cleaner. The air was better, it was probably colder, and many more species of animals and plants would exist. No war, prejudice, or anything.”

"Sounds beautiful."

"Yeah," Lucifer inhaled another breath of smoke. "I bet it was."

~~~~~

And so the days passed, all very similar to that. But two weeks later, a change happened. Lucifer had walked to the library a bit slower than usual, thoughts getting more complicated with each step. Lucifer finally had come to terms with his feelings for Sam. He was kind, smart, and utterly handsome. He was amazing. And he listened. He didn't just brush Lucifer off like everyone else, he listened to his ideas. That was probably the best part. But, would Sam accept it? That was the issue. Perhaps Sam only wanted a friend, and nothing more. And in Lucifer's experience, trying to step forward was an all or nothing thing. Staying friends was always out of the question. 

Lucifer reached the library, and took a deep breath, composing himself, and walked in. Sam was sitting, and appeared a little more than a bit stressed when Lucifer walked in, though the look was swiftly replaced by a smile. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Got caught up in something. Took me a bit longer to do than normal. Sorry." Lucifer leaned on the table. 

"Found something amazing. Wanna see?" Sam asked, standing.

"Eh, sure. Lead the way." 

Sam lead him to a far back shelf, where some old books were arranged. Lucifer inspected the books, but didn't see anything extraordinary about them. Lucifer turned around and straightened his legs. "Sam, I don't see anything amazing about the books."

"That's cause I wasn't talking about books. I was talking about the you." And then Sam leaned down and kissed him. 

Damn. Lucifer didn't expect this. Sam tasted like mint and apples, which was a welcome variety from the taste of alcohol and cigarettes when some older boy was shoving him on a wall at a party. He grabbed the shoulders of Sam's plaid shirt and up on his toes a little so Sam wouldn't have to lean down so far. Sam was a gentle kisser, full of love. Lucifer only had harsh makeouts with drunk friends of Crowley's, who were sloppy and were only wanting in his jeans. Sam let him go, and looked down. "Uh..."

Lucked just leaned up and kissed Sam again, following his example. Maybe he could learn something here.

 

~~~~~

When Lucifer originally singled out Sam, it really was just to get some casual sex during this stupid thing. When Sam finally let him have access to his body, it wasn't anything like that. They weren't just fucking for sport, it was an actual gesture of care and love. And Lucifer knew, he was just 17, and he couldn't possibly know what love was. But in his home, he was forced to grow up fast. Maybe he gained a little insight. Maybe not. But what Lucifer was sure he knew, was that this was probably one of the best experiences he'd ever had. 

That certain evening in the library, Sam had walked out, saying they should explore the camp. Lucifer brushed him off, saying that it was useless. Sam just walked out the door, saying he was leaving. Lucifer did what any sane person would do, and chased after him.

They ran after each other through the forest, laughing. Left and right, they turned, eventually coming to an unused cabin. Sam ran in the cabin, as the door was unlocked. Why this didn't seem odd to Lucifer in that moment, he didn't know. But, he ran in anyway. Sam was standing, looking smug at getting his way. Lucifer wiped that look off his face with a rough kiss, pinning him to the wall. Tongues clashing, hands clawing everywhere, it was messy to say the least. Sam shoved Lucifer's jacket off, while Lucifer started his hands on Sam's shirt buttons with his lips and teeth focused on Sam's neck, leaving more than a few marks and eliciting moans from Sam. Finally the last button was released, exposing Sam's chest and abdomen. Throwing Sam onto the nearest bed, Lucifer leaned over him. Sam reached over and pulled off Lucifer's shirt, throwing it to the side. Lucifer stopped, leaned over, and shut and locked the door. After all, interruptions were never something you want to risk.

~~~~~

Afterwords, the two were curled up together, twisted in one of the thin blankets. Sam was tracing patterns on Lucifer's back when he said, "Didn't realize you had scars."

Lucifer tensed up immediately. He should have realized Sam would have seen them when he was close enough, but he wasn't prepared. "Yeah. I, uh, do."

Sam traced one of the six thin, faint lines on Lucifer's back. Three started on his right shoulder blade, the other three on the left. All six were of varying lengths, but they all stopped before reaching the middle of his back. "Can I ask what happened?" 

Lucifer waited, wondering if he should really tell him. A lie wouldn't be that hard to come up with, except they were too neat for Lucifer had a to come up with a believable lie. Finally, Lucifer sighed and began. "It was a year after my mother left. Dad came home, drunk, but not as bad as usual. He saw me, and... he got angrier than you'd believe. I didn't do anything but be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He saw me, and I guess he was reminded of my mom. He grabbed the box cutter from the table, and, well... that happened. Luckily, Michael came home at the right time and stopped him. That was over eleven years ago. They've almost faded entirely, but, they still stay around." Lucifer closed his eyes, and curled his head in his arms. Sam responded by wrapping his arms around Lucifer and tugged him close. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry," Sam murmured, over and over, as if he cut the scars on Lucifer's back himself. Lucifer j found himself wrapping his arms around Sam, setting his head against Sam's chest. Lucifer knew they had get back to camp, but a few minutes more wouldn't hurt.  
~~~~~

After that day, Lucifer got a little more rebellious during therapy. He had something to really fight for, a love to be denied. And Lucifer wasn't going to give that up. And maybe he sounded like some sort of lovestruck idiot. No, he really did sound like a lovestruck idiot. At first it was just tiny mutters, barely heard, them a bit louder snide comments, until finally Lucifer decided to debate Father Azazel and Alistair. And it didn't end well at all. 

Father had started off the class well enough, prayers, feelings, all the psycho-babble you can think of. But then Father got to where he always went: why homosexuality is terrible and all of you are going to Hell. Frankly, if Hell had people like Sam in it, it would be much more like his idea of Heaven. Afterlife plans aside, Father seemed to take every reason from 101 Ways to be an Intolerant Jackass. And today, Lucifer was just plain fed up with it. 

Father decided today to use the best point ever. "Children, when you look in the Bible for loving couples, what do you see?" 

"Lemme guess, a man and his fifty wives?" Lucifer snipped.

"Well, yes, but in the book of Genesis, after Eve was created, it says 'Therefore shall a man leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife: and they shall be one flesh.' This means that God intended for romantic love to be between a man and a woman. Other verses support this. Do you understand what this means?"

No one responded.

"It means that homosexuality and all other forms of it are unnatural. You children have a mental disorder. That's why."

"You know, Father, this isn't the first time someone has told me I'm crazy. But all of us? That seems like a lot," Lucifer quipped, just a little, okay, very pissed off. 

"I never said you were crazy. A mental issue doesn't mean you are crazy. You just need help."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Some 'mental disorders' can be cured. Some can't. This is one of the incurables. I hope you realize that however much you try, we're not going to, 'turn straight'. You either are or aren't. And that's fact. Why does God throw us into Hell, if he was the one who created us with this? Frankly, I'm pretty sure God doesn't care who we screw," Lucifer finished, looking straight at the priest. 

Father just sighed and looked over at Alistair with a knowing glance. "Take care of him, please." 

Alistair grinned, showing his crooked yellow teeth. "Certainly, Father." He walked over to the door, and motioned for Lucifer to follow. Lucifer got up, simply assuming it would be more talking. Unfortunately, Lucifer was very, very wrong. 

~~~~~

Alistair had led him to the chapel's basement. The weak fluorescent lighting from a single light bulb threw shadows over the damp and moldy environment. There were two chairs facing each other under the lights along with a small table and a metal box. More of a trunk, really. Alistair sat down in one of the chairs, and gestured for Lucifer to sit across from him. 

"Two ways are offered here," Alistair drawled after Lucifer sat down. "An easy one, and a hard one. Easy way is you go back up, apologize, and never talk like that again."

"I stand by what I say," Lucifer defended, crossing his arms and glaring across the way. "I'm no coward. Do your worst."

Alistair smiled in reply. A dark, creepy smile with all his teeth bared. "Oh, if that's how you want it, I have no issue. He stood back up and went to the metal trunk, pulling a key from his pocket and unlocking it. Lucifer had a hard time seeing what was inside, other than there was a lot of metal. Alistair grabbed something and walked over to where Lucifer was. "Don't worry," he said, while Lucifer side-eyed him, "This part will be pain free." With that, he jabbed a syringe into Lucifer's neck. Lucifer felt the sharp stabbing sensation, then it faded to numbness as the world went black.

 

~~~~~

Lucifer awoke with the sense he wasn't in a good situation. And look at that, he wasn't wrong. Lucifer's hands were tied behind the chair, and Alistair was nowhere to be found, along with that trunk. Lucifer tried tugging out of the restraints, but to no avail. The rope was knotted with enough complexity to make a scout leader cry with tears of pride. 

Alistair came back in, holding a folder of papers and a tray of various metal objects. He set the tray down on the table. "Let's do some image association." He pulled out a picture of a man and a woman, holding hands. He held it up for about fifteen seconds before setting it face down and pulling out the next image of two men in the same pose. He held it up, then grabbed something from the tray. Going behind Lucifer, but still holding the image so he could see, he jabbed a pin of some sort into one of Lucifer's left hand fingers. He tried his best not to show any reaction. 

Alistair pulled out the next image, two men kissing. He did the same as before, holding it in front of Lucifer while jabbing a pin in his fingers. Two pins this time. So it continued, showing two men in various forms of showing their affections, from kissing in front of the ocean to straight up screencaps from porn. After a while, Alistair had abandoned the pins and needles and started heating up thin metal rods with a lighter and pressing the red hot metal to his wrists or neck. Lucifer was trying so hard not to scream, but finally, he gave in and howled in pain after the tenth burn. 

Alistair grinned wickedly when he heard it. "Scream all you want, nobody can hear you," he said slowly, taking the burning metal across Lucifer's neck, leaving an angry red mark. Alistair took another image and held it in Lucifer's visual path. It was a man and a woman, hugging. As the image was shown, Alistair removed a pin. Next image, again a straight couple, another pin was taken out. This followed, all these men and women doing sweet, innocent things, followed by another pin or needle being plucked out of the tissues of his hands. 

Finally, after all the pins were removed, Alistair began untying the ropes. After finally getting the last square knot out, the rope fell slack. "Time to get you back to class," Alistair said, throwing Lucifer a roll of gauze bandages. "See you tomorrow, Lucifer." Alistair smirked, and led him back up stairs as Lucifer focused on wrapping his wounds. 

~~~~~

Two weeks. Two weeks of torture everyday for two hours. Sometimes more. It was bad, but the other effects were worse. His fingers went numb for an hour or so randomly, sleep evaded him almost entirely until he collapsed, and any sort of desire for sex or anything like it left. Lucifer's smoking habit got worse until nicotine alone was what was keeping him going. It wasn't good for him, but it wasn't the worst, until he ran out, making him quite irritable.

At least Sam didn't have to see him like that, as he stopped coming to the library. It happened so suddenly. One day he was there, the next Lucifer was alone. Lucifer kept hoping that he would come back, but he didn't. Lucifer would just wander the shelves, looking at books, waiting for Sam to come back. It didn't happen. 

Finally, one Sunday after dinner, Lucifer found Sam in the library. He got as far as the doorway before spotting him. "Sam?" Lucifer asked, startling the other boy into dropping a small shiny object and smearing a small amount of blood on the table. 

"I... it's not what you think!" Sam said, defending himself with his left wrist still dripping blood from the six horizontal cuts on it.

Lucifer said nothing, instead he just walked in and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, only to be pushed back by a frightened Sam. He got closer, and asked, "How can I help you?" 

Sam didn't respond.

Lucifer repeated it, confused. What had happened? 

One more time, he tried. Only this time, he caught a sight of Sam's eyes, staring straight ahead, as if he was in a trace. Lucifer set his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Sam?"

Nothing.

Lucifer shook him gently. "Sam?"

Still silence.

Lucifer shook him harder. "Sam!"

Finally he snapped out of it. "L-Lucifer?" Sam looked as if he was on the brink of tears. 

"I'm here, I'm here." Lucifer loosely wrapped his arms around Sam. Sam clutched onto his jacket and buried his face in it, crying. Lucifer didn't know what to do, so he just stayed still, holding Sam. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Sam sobbed into Lucifer's jacket. 

Lucifer let Sam cry for a while, staying silent, before finally asking, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Sam let go of Lucifer's jacket, and looked up at him, his eyes filled with pain and misery. "It's not something you'd want to know."

"Sam, it's hurting you. Tell me."

Sam took in a deep breath, calming himself. Then he began to speak. 

"It was thirteen days ago. I went to the chapel to get some candles my cabin leader, Ruby, asked for. I was in the back closet, trying to figure out which one was the one she wanted, when he grabbed my shoulder, turned me so I faced the other way, and he kissed me. Tongue in my mouth, hands pressed on my chest, and me being slammed onto a wall. I-I shoved him away from me, keeping my back on the wall. He just laughed at me. Thought my fear was a big joke. Told me that he didn't want much, just me on my knees in praise. I told him no and to fuck off. He slapped me, told me that the Good Lord doesn't appreciate those who don't obey. I said deeds like that are what sends people to Hell. He just told me that, 'Sometimes, force is necessary for some to be shown the Way.' He shoved me on my knees, and I tried to shove him off, I really did. Then he unzipped his pants and-" Sam stopped, breaking down into tears again, sobbing in Lucifer's arms. 

Lucifer wasn't angry, he wasn't furious. What he felt was pure unadulterated wrath. How dare someone do that to Sam? Sam, sweet, gentle, forgiving, understanding, and all around amazing Sam. Lucifer wanted the guy's name and his head. "Who did this?" Lucifer asked, his rage unfiltered in his voice. 

"It's not his fault, it's mine," Sam said quietly through his tears. 

"What do you mean? He assaulted you, not the other way around." 

"He told me, every time, if I wasn't so tempting, he wouldn't have done this."

"Wait, every time? As in, this happened more than once?" This guy had the audacity to not only do it once, but again and again?

"Four o-or five, I lost count." Lost count. Lost count. "I-It wasn't just that way. There were... other ones." 

Lucifer gulped. "Did he... um..."

Sam's eyes widened. "Not like that!"

Lucifer nodded, then asked again, "Who did this?"

"It wasn't his fault, I told you that."

Lucifer lifted Sam's face to meet eye level. "Sam, stuff like that, it's not your fault. It's never your fault. You didn't hold him at gunpoint and make him. You didn't want it. You didn't do it. It isn't your fault. Understand?"

Sam slowly nodded, wrapping his arms around Lucifer. "I-I understand."

They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Lucifer moved his hands to Sam's shoulders and pulled away. "Now, tell me. Who. Did. This."

Sam looked down, silent for a time, until he looked back up and said, with certain conviction, "Father Azazel."

That son of a bitch. Lucifer already had a vendetta against him and Alistair for the basement torture, but now, Lucifer was gonna kill him. And that wasn't an empty threat. No, Lucifer was going to watch the life drain from his eyes as well as the blood from his neck. Lucifer let go of Sam, turning away to walk out the door. "Wait."

Lucifer turned back around to face Sam. "Yeah?" 

"I'm coming with you," Sam stated, standing. 

Lucifer balked. "Sam, are you sure that's-"

"Lucifer, he attacked me. It's on me to make sure nobody else gets hurt." Sam walked over to Lucifer. 

"Well, take these and take care of those," Lucifer pulled out a roll of gauze, the same that Alistair gave him to tend his wounds, and wrapped it as well as he could around Sam's left wrist, "Meet me out by the back of the chapel. I'll be waiting." Lucifer jumped down to the forest floor and started walking. 

~~~~~

Sam came to the back entrance a few minutes after Lucifer arrived. Lucifer was twirling a knife he, ah, "borrowed" from the kitchens. Sam glanced at the knife, then to Lucifer, who paid no heed. "Ready?" Lucifer asked, going for the doorknob. Sam nodded silently.

Lucifer opened the door into the storage facilities of the chapel, where the extra bread, wine, candles, etc, were kept. Lucifer and Sam were looking around when they heard a voice. "Lucifer, Sam. What a pleasant surprise."

Father Azazel had found them, and at his side was none other than Alistair. Sam visibly tensed when he heard his voice. Lucifer grabbed Sam's right wrist to steady him, and turned around. "I could say the same, Father," Lucifer said.

"What are you doing with Sammy here? Come to bring him back to us?" Father reached out for Sam, but Lucifer blocked him, knife shining. 

"Don't fucking touch him!" Lucifer hissed, pulling Sam back. 

Father raised an eyebrow, and looked at Alistair. "Take care of this young devil, won't you?"

Alistair nodded, grinning. "Of course, Father."

Alistair, surprisingly, moved very quickly. He sped over and tackled Lucifer, knocking his knife out into the main chapel area. Punches were thrown left and right, and when Father took Sam, Lucifer couldn't chase after him. During the fight, one of the boxes of wine was knocked over, letting the bottles roll everywhere. Alistair smashed one, grabbed a shard of glass, and tried to take out Lucifer's eyes. Lucifer dodged, but not without quite a few cuts that weren't going to be pretty when they scarred. Finally, Alistair cornered Lucifer. But, luckily, one of the bottles rolled over in the fight. Lucifer grabbed it and smashed it as hard as he could over Alistair's skull. Alistair dropped like a rock and Lucifer stepped over him, not worried if he was dead or not, though Lucifer didn't see him breathing. 

Lucifer ran out to the chapel, where he heard screaming. Loud screaming. Just as Lucifer walked out, it stopped. Lucifer didn't see anything suggesting what happened, until he saw the blood dripping off the altar, along with Sam clutching the knife with a bloody, shaking hand. Lucifer silently crept up next to him, and looked at what had happened. Father Azazel was lying on the altar, blood dripping and staining the white cloth. There were several stab wounds to his crotch, which seemed fitting. Then Lucifer saw what happened to his chest. It had a surgical y-incision, and the tissue was pulled back to reveal the ribcage. On closer inspection, Lucifer saw the heart had been removed. 

Sam’s voice spoke up next to him. “I-I killed him.”

“Yeah,” Lucifer murmured, “You really did.”

“They’re going to find us,” Sam said, terrified.

“Then we need to run. Fast and far.”

“But our famil-”

Lucifer cut him off. “If they think we’re dead, we can get farther away, and be less likely to be caught.”

Sam looked at him, confused. “How would they think we’re dead?”

Lucifer smirked. “We burn this fucking place down.”

~~~~~

After spreading a good ten bottles of wine through the chapel, the two stood by the back entrance. Lucifer looked up at Sam. “Ready?” 

Sam nodded. “Ready.”

Lucifer flicked his lighter on and crouched down, lighting one of the numerous lines of wine. The flame took to the alcohol after about thirty seconds, and the rest of the liquid in the room soon after. One of the walls caught on as well. After seeing the church start to satisfyingly burn, Lucifer grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open, and ran, Sam not far behind. Lucifer grabbed the other boy’s forearm, and pulled him to the shore of the island, away from the counselors that would inevitably be trying to find them.

One year later

“Listen to this one, Sam. The Morningstar and Boyking: Heroes or Psychopaths?” Lucifer read from the newspaper he borrowed from a newstand. 

Sam glanced up from where he was cleaning his knives. “I’d say somewhere in between. Any jobs?” 

Lucifer flipped through the rest. “Some asshole is getting shit for making sure all his employees aren't participating in a ‘gay lifestyle’.” 

Sam pondered before asking, ”Guns or knives?” 

“Both,” Lucifer said, “Be artistic with it.”

“Where afterwords?”

Lucifer tapped his lips in thought. “How about you pick next?”

“Hmm. How about Georgia?”

“Is that a joke?”

Sam came and stood over him, and leaned down to kiss Lucifer. “Yes and no.”

Lucifer sighed. “Sometimes you’re more of a devil than me.”

“Of course I am. After all, you are my angel.” 

Lucifer simply smiled and pulled Sam down for another kiss.


End file.
